


Saturday Night Knit club

by 20RavenousTemptress15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, james and Remus how can you leave him alone, new relationships, sirius is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20RavenousTemptress15/pseuds/20RavenousTemptress15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble with Sirius being whiny about James and Remus' new relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night Knit club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluerosele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/gifts).



Funnily enough, Remus shouldn't have expected his Saturday night to be totally Sirius free. His weekdays? Yes. His Saturday nights with his date with Davis? He was ready to deck his best friend.  
"Sirius, I'm trying to get dressed. Please get off my shirt."  
Sirius looked up from his fetal position, "No Moony, I will not!"  
"I don't have time for this Sirius!" Remus exclaimed whilst grabbing a t-shirt from his wardrobe.  
"No no you will not leave me! Not like this clotpole! This traitor!" Sirius added dramatically, accentuating his point with a jab of his finger at the bespectacled boy.  
James rolled his eyes, "Mate you can go get yourself a date anytime you want. I mean, half of the school is into you and the other half is in a relationship while pretending not to stare at you. Then there's us and Lily who know you're an idiot."  
Sirius glared at James, "I would but men, women, in between, all try to get me in the sack on the first date!"  
Remus snorted. "Who started the rumor that Sirius is easy? I mean, he's like the only bloke in the castle that actually wants to wait for marriage!"  
"Some bird that Sirius wouldn't sleep with." James said with a wink and a grin aimed at Remus. Remus smiled back but quickly put on his best serious face when Sirius turned around.  
Remus pushed Sirius off his collared shirt, and coincidentally off the bed, and roughly pulled on his button up.  
"James you get this one!" Remus yelled, while running out of the door.  
"Dammit Remus!" James yelled but turned with a sigh towards Sirius' limp figure.  
He sat next to him with a sigh and a sharp poke. "What's up Mate?"  
Sirius sat up slowly, carefully avoiding his friends eye. "You guys are just always going on dates lately and I'm just here on my Saturday nights watching Peter knit."  
Peter looked up offended, "Oi! We were just about to get you started on your own pattern!"  
Sirius glared accusingly at James, "The fun is gone."  
"Look, I'm sorry man, I know. I know. I know. This is hard and we could try a little harder, I mean a lot harder, but it's hard being in a new relationship ship. You just want to spend all your time with them and get to know them and just be there and I'm really sorry mate! I love you, you know that, but right now. I just can't get myself away from Lily. I think that's how Remus is with Davis. You just have to give us time man."  
Sirius looked at James. "I know man. I shouldn't put this on your plate too but I just miss you guys."   
James gave him a hug. "I'll always be there for you if you need me."  
Sirius glanced up at the ceiling than pushed James away, "It's getting too mushy man. Go get your redhead."  
He turned to Peter, "Hey Peter. Can you teach me how to knit a hat? They just look so comfy!" He scooted over to Peter's corner of the room and picked up some red yarn and needles.  
James smiled at his friends and patted their heads before running towards the common room.


End file.
